


A Bit of Normal

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The first holiday season in exile is difficult for Helen, but so much easier with Aline by her side.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Bit of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 10 Prompt: Cookies

Helen wakes up to the smell of something _heavenly_ in the air of her living quarters here at Wrangel Island. 

It isn’t like Aline cooking is anything new - both of them took turns cooking and sharing recipes, from traditional favorites from home to some more out-there concoctions of their personal favorite foods. No, the smell of food isn’t that out of the ordinary, but the moments when her time here starts to feel ‘homey’ and almost normal catch Helen off-guard. She hasn’t forgotten that this is, for all intents and purposes, a punishment. 

Helen also doesn’t forget that it’s a punishment that her girlfriend, who is currently pulling a tray out of the oven, followed her into willingly. 

“Good morning, sleepy-head,” Aline greets her with a soft smile. “I couldn’t sleep so I got a head start on some holiday cookies.” 

It isn’t as if they celebrate the holidays properly back home - Shadowhunters don’t really have Christmas in the traditional mundane sense - but some Institutes and families took to decorating simply out of fondness for the winter festivities. Green strands of garland hang around them, and coupled with the smell of gingerbread in the air it’s all so normal and comforting. 

It’s one of the many things Helen loves Aline for - her ability to ground Helen, to remind her that not everything is lost, even if everything is far from ideal. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Helen sing-songs, making a show of sniffing the air and sighing wistfully as she crosses the kitchen to Aline, waiting until the hot pan is safely placed down before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. 

“Only about three times a day,” Aline replies to the rhetorical question. “Honestly, you could probably say it a little more often.” 

Aline laughs, obviously joking, but Helen pulls her back as she goes to turn away and smiles as they lock eyes. 

“I love you so much, Aline. For being here for me through all this.” It’s no secret that Helen’s first holiday season away from her siblings has been rough, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Aline says, and Helen doesn’t doubt her for a second. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
